


Violetas

by DonCoelho19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Então. O outro gostava de flores. E ele gostava de sábados a tarde em casa. Mas aparentemente se deve fazer sacrifícios quando se namora alguém. Ah, por que a vida tinha que ser tão complicada?
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Miyaji Kiyoshi
Kudos: 1





	Violetas

Ficou olhando para a barraca de flores como se, ao ficar observando fixamente cada pétala colorida, cada folha verde – claro ou escuro – cada galho e haste, isso fosse lhe dar, subitamente a reposta pela qual ansiava. Os deuses não estavam muito dispostos a lhe ajudar, pois, por mais que olhasse as flores, às vezes suplicante, às vezes com raiva, nenhuma resposta vinha. A dona do pequeno quiosque já estava começando a estranhar aquele jovem alto, mal encarado, olhando tão fixamente suas mercadorias, quando, por fim Miyaji desistiu daquela batalha árdua; e com um suspiro resignado se afastou da barraquinha e pegou seu celular, digitando uma mensagem com dedos rápidos, enviando antes que se arrependesse.

Estava numa enrascada.

Claro, claro, poderiam haver outras formas de definir sua situação, mas no seu vocabulário expressões como “fodido”, “ferrado”, “lascado” e “ um maldito filho da puta sem sorte alguma” passavam por sua mente. Porque tinha que ser... tão... tão... Miyaji ás vezes? Se fosse mais como a pessoa que teve que recorrer a ajuda talvez conseguisse, sabe-se lá, fazer daquelas malditas flores algo mais simples, daquela situação algo menos complicado. Um suspiro de pura derrota foi solto pelo loiro, e ele se dirigiu ao parque onde tinha pedido para o ex colega de time se encontrar com ele. O que restava fazer agora era esperar.

* * *

Quando Takao chegou Miyaji se sentiu alguns poucos anos mais novo. O moreno já estava no ultimo ano, logo, dois anos mais velho do que moreno espevitado que o loiro conheceu quando entrou no time do Shuutoku. De certa forma era como se nunca tivesse se formado e ainda visse o ala todo feliz chegar perto dos senpais para dividir o almoço, treinar, ou jogar uma partida, já que nada nele realmente havia mudado. Um pouco mais alto, os cabelos um pouco maiores, mas o sorriso era o mesmo, o jeito de andar, as mesmas roupas largas, o mesmo olhar que parecia afiado e bobo ao mesmo tempo. Além do que, o mais velho nunca realmente sentiu como se tivesse saído do time. Seu irmão tinha se tornado capitão depois da sua formatura, então de certa forma ainda passou um ano inteirado do que acontecia no time – mesmo que a faculdade quase se sugasse a sua alma, vida, força vital e todo o resto.

— Senpai! – o grito animado chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas que passeavam pelo parque, e não pela primeira vez na vida teve ganas de estrangular Takao. Já ate começa a ase arrepender de ter chamado aquele maldito moreno todo alegre, mas sabia que se não fosse ele não poderia ser outra pessoa.

Não era tão intimo assim do antigo kouhai , mas não era provável que Kimura ou Ootsubo fossem entender a sua situação, ou ainda mais ajudar.

Maldita foi a hora em que se apaixonou por um garoto. Maldita. Hora essa que desde então fazia com que pagasse por todos os seus pecados diariamente, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe fazia um idiota feliz.

Tinha tanta mulher bonita no mundo, com curvas delicadas, voz calma, personalidade calma ou alegre, de tantos jeitos e... ele tinha que gostar de um cara sem aparentemente atrativo físico algum, que tinha mais energia que uma hidroelétrica, irritante e... e... Mais um monte de coisas. Claro que Miyaji Kiyoshi tinha que se apaixonar exatamente por esse tipo pessoa. Logo ele que era um exemplo de calma, bom humor e compreensão não é? Claro.

— Senpai, pare de fazer essa cara assustadora. As criancinhas do parque logo vão começar a chorar – de jeitinho alegre e aparentemente bobo o moreno se aproximou dele e notou mais alguns detalhes diferentes. Do jovem de dezesseis para o de dezoito percebia que alguns traços da fase adulta começavam a se infiltrar, os últimos traços da infância sumindo. Ele era bonito, daquele jeito dele, e agora, mais do que antes, as garotas deveriam estar sempre atrás dele.

— Não fique fazendo cara de mal se fosse você mesmo me chamou – e abriu aquele sorriso enorme – Aliás para que me chamou nesse belo sábado a tarde?

Aquilo era um claro “qual o motivo que o levou a me chamar e atrapalhar meu sábado?”. Realmente estava ganhando um favor, e com um suspiro resolveu ser mais... Educado.

— Não precisa mais me chamar de senpai.

— Para mim vocês sempre serão os senpais. Mas posso lhe chamar de Miyaji se quer tanto. – acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

— Desculpa ai por te chamar assim, do nada. Mas é que em preciso da sua... Ajuda... Espero não estar atrapalhando.

Uma sobrancelha negra foi levantada, e imaginou o que mais surpreendia ele. Sua educação ou seu pedido de ajuda. Mesmo parecendo uma criança crescida Takao sabia quando o assunto era serio, então apenas acenou a cabeça.

— Não atrapalha. Só tenho compromisso à noite, e se ficasse em casa seria obrigado a estudar. Mas no que o senp... Você precisa de ajuda?

Suspirou novamente, tendo consciência de que estava fazendo muito aquilo naquele dia. Melhor dizer de uma vez, como tirar band aid.

— Eu preciso de sua ajuda para comprar flores.

* * *

Takao, em sua defesa, não tirou sarro com sua cara, apenas levantou as duas sobrancelhas, em clara surpresa. Então pediu que fosse tomar um café ali próximo – o que aceitou pois, afinal, ele estava pedindo um favor – e ficou mexendo no celular por todo o pequeno percurso.

O café escolhido era pequeno e acolhedor, aparentando um vago clima familiar/romântico o que quase lhe constrangeu. Uma moça os recebeu e os conduziu para uma mesa para dois num canto próximo a alguns vasos de malditas flores enquanto conversava quase que intimamente com o moreno. Supôs que ele deveria frequentar o local, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada. Pediu um café preto e amargo – como estava o seu humor naquele dia – enquanto Takao pedia um expresso e uma generosa fatia de bolo recheado. Como aquele menino comia e comia... e nunca engordava.

Assim que os pedidos foram feitos e a atendente se afastou o moreno foi ao ponto.

— Porque você quer comprar flores?

Sentiu-se corar um pouco, mas, novamente, recebia um favor e devia sinceridade. E sem sinceridade nem resolver seu problema podia.

— Eu estou namorando um cara... – esperou alguma reação, mas o antigo kouhai nem pestanejou, como o esperado – E ele gosta de flores. De qualquer uma, e tá sempre enchendo meu apartamento com elas, mesmo que eu nunca... Agradeça – coçou a nuca, um pouco constrangido, mas continuou – E é nosso aniversario de namoro de um ano amanhã e... Eu queria comprar flores, mas, sinceramente, eu lá tenho cara de quem compra flores para alguém?

O moreno a sua frente abriu um largo sorriso diante da pergunta, mas foram interrompidos pela mocinha que chegava com seus pedidos. Comeram em relativo silencio, mudando o assunto para perguntas sobre o colégio e a faculdade, e o otouto do loiro. Quando a ultima garfada do enorme pedaço de bolo foi levado a boca do ala ele fechou os olhos em aprovação. Logo abrindo com aquele tom de azul meio escuro e opaco que ele tinha, que parecia tudo ver.

— Como Hayama-kun está?

Não soube se corava, se assustava, negava, ou se impressionava. Optou por virar o rosto – provavelmente um pouco vermelho – para o lado e deixar a pergunta no ar por um tempo. Talvez exatamente por esse motivo tivesse chamado Takao e não um de seus amigos para escolher o presente do namorado. O mais jovem parecia sempre notar as coisas soltas no ar referentes a outras pessoas e não julgá-las por isso.

— Como está o Midorima?

— O Shin-chan está bem, meio que enlouquecendo com o ultimo ano. Como se ele não fosse passar em qualquer coisa que quisesse – o outro revirou os olhos, como se aquela fosse uma ideia boba. Concordava, já que sempre soube que além de incrível jogador Midorima Shintarou era um estudante exemplar. Afinal todo mundo tem qualidades.

— Vocês namoram há quanto tempo mesmo?

— Isso vai te deixar mais seguro para me falar do Hayama-kun ou é pura curiosidade?

— Acho que os dois.

— Quase três anos. Começamos a... Alguma coisa que não tinha nome na época, no começo do primeiro ano. Mas enfim. E o seu namorado?

Não diria que não ficara impressionado. Mesmo que simplesmente sentisse que a relação entre a melhor dupla da Shuutoku não era simplesmente de coleguismo ainda ficara surpreso. Quase três anos... Era muito tempo...

— Está bem. Não estamos nos vendo muito nesses dias porque entramos ao mesmo tempo no período de provas da universidade, então...

— As flores seriam um baita presente – concordou com a cabeça – Está pensado em encher sua casa de flores, e ter uma trilha de pétalas ate o quarto e...

—Menos Takao. Um arranjo grande já está ótimo. – o mais jovem fez biquinho, mas acabou concordando.

— Alguma ideia? Alguma flor em mente?

— Se eu tivesse não teria te chamado. – uma vaga risada encheu o ar para então morrer rapidamente.

— Como ele é? Como é o relacionamento de vocês?

— Porque isso interessa? – o loiro quase levantou o tom de voz, novamente disposto a fazer o outro correr pela quadra mil vezes como fazia antigamente. Uma sobrancelha negra levantada pedia a reposta e acabou cedendo.

— Ele é... Idiota. Fica feliz e triste por qualquer porcaria. Desde o programa que ele gosta na TV tá passando ou ver um bichinho na rua. Tem aqueles amigos irritantes da Rakuzan e está sempre saindo com eles, e ainda me arrasta junto.

— Encontro com o Akashi não me parece muito legal... – o outro falou num sussurro.

— Ele não aparece muito, graças a deus... Enfim. Ele é todo feliz, fica me levando para os lugares que ele gosta, e as vezes nós só ficamos muitas horas em casa, vendo TV, cozinhando, qualquer coisa. As vezes jogamos, mas estranhamente ele nunca esfregou na minha cara nossa derrota...

— E como vocês começaram a sair?

— Sei lá. Num dia eu tava na universidade odiando os professores, no outro ele me aparece e me chama para tomar um café, ou aparece para almoçar comigo e... Ai... Quando eu vi...

— Já estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele – o moreno completou serio, e mesmo sem necessidade acabou acenando afirmativamente. – É uma historia comum e bonitinha sen... Miyaji, eu não esperava que algo fofinho te acontecesse em vida... – a ultima parte foi dita entre risadas, provenientes do olhar maligno que o loiro lhe dirigia – Mas eu fico feliz por você.

— Agora, quanto as flores. Eu acho que rosas são muito comuns não acha? E girassóis pouco românticos... Lírios são lindos e tal, mas... O que você acha de violetas? Elas significam lealdade, modéstia e simplicidade. Coisas que parecem se encaixar no Hayama-kun e no relacionamento de vocês. Além de serem bonitas sem serem extravagantes.

— Como você sabe essas coisas sobre flores?

— Vim pesquisando no caminho pra cá – e com um enorme sorriso Takao lhe mostrou o celular, onde fotos de violetas brilhavam na tela. Quase suspirou de alivio, mas resolveu sorrir.

— Violetas são perfeitas.

* * *

Acabaram voltando ao quiosque da senhora que tinha estranhado Miyaji e comprando dois grandes buquês de violetas em um forte tom da mesma cor. Poderia ter comprado outra cor, mas aparentemente elas tinham outro significado, e a cor violeta combinava com Kotaro. Forte e bonita ao mesmo tempo. Depois disso Takao foi embora, sorrindo, não sem antes ter comprado uma tulipa vermelha. O loiro realmente não se interessou em saber o que a tulipa significava. Não estava mais fodido, e a relação do ex colega de time não era da sua conta.

Acabou se dirigindo para casa, com os dois buquês em mãos e recebendo olhares pelo caminho. Ainda ouviu alguns comentários sobre a mulher que receberia tantas flores era muito sortuda. Mas não acreditava muito nisso. Intimamente achava que era ele que tinha sorte por Kotaro ter lhe escolhido. Um chato, mal humorado, sem paciência alguma.

O pequeno apartamento onde morava – e que o namorado quase não saia de lá – era próximo à universidade. Poderia ter continuado com os pais, mas resolveu ter uma vida um pouquinho mais independente. O lugar não era grande, mas também não era pequeno, e tinha sido comprado com a herança que seu avô havia lhe deixado. O resto das despesas ele dava um jeito de pagar com trabalhos de meio período que arrumava durante o período de aulas, e economias dos meses de férias que passava se escravizando. Era tudo muito apertado e cansativo, mas era bom ter sua própria casa, sua própria privacidade.

Como Hayama estava quase sempre largado em sua cama, vendo TV, lendo ou qualquer coisa não se impressionou ao acha-lo dormindo ao chegar em casa. Claro que isso acabava com a surpresa, mas era consequência de ter dado uma chave ao outro loiro. E ele fazia bom proveito, do jeito metido que era. Na verdade não se incomodou muito, pois realmente naquelas ultimas duas semanas quase não se viram. Então com apenas um suspiro irritadiço começou a procurar os vasos que sua mãe tinha lhe dado ao se mudar, encher de água, seguir as instruções que a velhinha lhe dera, e colocar os buques nos vasos sobre a mesa. Ajeitando as flores ficou feliz com o resultado e sorriu.

O café tomado com Takao não lhe servira praticamente de nada, então resolveu preparar algo para comer enquanto o namorado não acordava. Resolveu fazer também um bolo simples para amanhã – não era o melhor dos cozinheiros, mas pelo amor de todos os santos, se ele não conseguisse nem seguir uma receita... o bolo já estava no forno e estava comendo sanduíches no sofá quando ouviu a movimentação em seu quarto. Ainda se perguntou o que Hayama ia achar de flores e bolo para o aniversario deles. Provavelmente ia rir e lhe beijar, mesmo que isso não fosse nada típico de Miyaji. Os sacrifícios que a gente faz pelo amor...

O loiro apareceu no seu campo de visão pouco depois. Vestia uma roupa sua, como era de costume fazer, e tinha a cara de sono. Não tinha mudado muito desde o dia em que o conhecera, mantendo aquele sorriso de menino que tinha aprontado algo, toda aquela animação, e ate a aparência tinha se mantido quase igual. O mesmo corte de cabelo, os mesmos olhos verdes. Era como se estivesse sempre o vendo pela primeira vez, se impressionando com quão bem ele jogava e quão bonito ele se parecia.

Pareceu notar a comida e o namorado antes dos vasos cheios de violetas que tomavam a mesinha de centro e o mais velho sorriu para aquilo.

— Kiyoshi, onde você estav...? Violetas! – ele deu um sorriso enorme, os olhos brilhando como pedras preciosas. Naquele momento fatos como passar a tarde procurando flores, ter que pedir a ajuda a colegas há muito não visto, e uma velha achar que ele era um assassino, tudo isso valeu a pena.

— Que milagre você ter comprado flores – e de repente ele não existia mais, só os arranjos floridos sobre a mesa. – São tão lindas. Eu gosto de violetas. Sabe que elas significam lealdade? Alias porque você comprou violetas Kiyoshi?

— Por causa de amanhã – respondeu calmo, se levantando para ver se o bolo não estava pronto. Depois de um momento estático Hayama lhe seguiu, parando ao seu lado ao vê-lo mexer no fogão. Retirou o bolo com as luvas e deu um sorriso vitorioso ao ver que ele estava ok. Só faltava tirar ele sem quebrar da forma e... Não deveria confeitar? Perdido em pensamentos quase não notou o namorado ficando bem a sua frente.

— O bolo e as flores são para nosso aniversario de namoro? – ainda pensou em ser irônico, mas resolveu dar o presente da sinceridade também e sorriu um pouco constrangido.

— Sim.

— Você sabe o que violetas significam?

— Sim.

— Então você vai ser leal a mim?

— Eu já não sou? – levantou uma sobrancelha, mas sorria para o tom levemente corado das bochechas do namorado e levou suas mãos a cintura dele.

— É. Mas vai ser por mais um monte de tempo? – a pergunta quase infantil lhe fez sorrir, e baixou um pouco o rosto, até estar cara a cara com o menor.

— Sim. – Kotaro lhe retribuiu abrindo aquele sorriso enorme que tanto achava bonito e lhe selando os lábios rapidamente antes de se afastar para ver suas flores, como se fossem algo que ele tinha que pegar para ver que era real.

Um selinho rápido não era recompensa suficiente pelas flores. Mas tudo bem, amanhã seria domingo e teriam o dia todo em casa. Sorriu para isso, deixando o namorado ir. Mas agora... O que fazer com aquele bolo? Ligar para Takao de novo ou pesquisar na internet?

Realmente só podia amar muito aquele seu namorado que parecia uma criança ao lado das violetas.

  
  



End file.
